


Better safe than sorry

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Human Kara, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: prompt: Kara is asthmatic and has an asthma attack while making love to Lena.[Poor Lena is the one who almost dies though.]





	Better safe than sorry

"Hmmm... Kara." Lena's deep sleepy voice and low chuckle didn't fail to wet Kara's panties. As usual.

The blonde woman had been rubbing her girlfriend's dick for the past couple minutes until Lena finally woke up. By now, Lena was pretty used to those wake-up calls. She learned about her girlfriend's morning horniness very early on their relationship and after being together for two years it wasn't new for her to wake up to Kara touching her cock or even sucking her off.

"Took you long enough to wake up, lazybones." Kara licked a wet trail up her girlfriend's neck and bit on the brunette's sharp jawline, causing the older woman to moan.

"You need to stop molesting me in my sleep." Lena joked, smiling happily as Kara squeezed her dick as gently as she could.

"Is it molestation if you enjoy it more than myself though?" She continued biting and kissing all over Lena's neck whilst squeezing her member over the CEO's black boxers.

"I can't ratiocinate right now." She couldn't (nor did she want to) think about anything other than her girlfriend's tongue and hand.

It was Kara's turn to chuckle at the other woman's words. She put her hand inside the boxers and tried to kiss the green eyed woman but Lena dodged it. "Geez woman, at least let me brush my teeth first." She said, getting up from the bed.  
  
Kara groaned, trying not to let her frustration ruin the mood and waited patiently for Lena to come back from the bathroom. And as soon as she did, the younger woman pulled her down making Lena fall on top of her and giggled like the happy puppy she was. Lena smiled big at this, running her fingers through the blonde's hair and then kissing her softly. Leave it to Kara to be all cute even when she's desperate for her dick.  
  
Knowing her girl was in no mood for waiting, Lena rapidly took off her boxers as well as Kara's panties and pushed her cock inside her. Kara sighed happily at the feeling and wasted no time in asking Lena to do it hard and fast. Despite being cuteness incarnate, Kara liked it rough and that was one of the many things Lena found so sexy about the blonde.

Never one to deny her anything, the CEO pulled out and pushed in again harder this time, going deeper. She closed her eyes feeling overwhelmed by the tightness of her girlfriend's insides. No matter how many times they had fucked or how hard she gave it to the younger woman, Kara remained as tight as the first day and Lena always found herself wondering how she managed to do that.

"Lena." Kara moaned her girlfriend's name, wrapping the older woman between her arms to keep her close.

Lena squeezed her girls thighs and kissed her hard, never stopping fucking her wet and hot pussy. There was no need to fight for dominance since Kara willingly submitted to Lena every time. Lena's tongue explored the familiar mouth, muffling the blonde's loud moans of pleasure. She gyrated her hips to increase their pleasure, fucking the girl into the mattress and Kara let out a high pitched shout of bliss. Kara seemed to be close so Lena put double effort on the thrusts, lost in ecstasy herself.

Until she felt the blonde pushing her off while gasping for air. She stopped immediately, pulling out and panicking when she saw the blonde's face turning red.

"Oh my God, Kara! Baby, what's wrong?" She almost screamed, oblivious to the fact her girlfriend was having an asthma attack. At least at first, since it was the first time it ever happened in the two years they were together. But she was clever enough to realize what was going on within the first few seconds and run to find Kara's inhaler.

"Fuck!" She yelled when she didn't find it on the first drawer of Kara's nightstand, where it was supposed to be. "Baby, where is it? For God's sake, Kara."

Kara couldn't even breathe, let alone talk, but she pointed a finger to her purse that was on the floor and Lena ran to it. She got the inhaler after emptying the purse carelessly on the floor and gave it to her asphyxiating girlfriend. Kara immediately shook it and placed it on her mouth, pressing down the button and sucking the medication into her lungs. She did it twice and it took her a couple seconds to be able to breathe again and several minutes to breathe normally. Lena held her close all the while, telling her it was ok and for her to just breathe.

And when Kara felt teardrops on her cheek that didn't belong to her, she raised her head to look at her girlfriend who was crying freely and shaking. The blonde wiped away Lena's tears, kissing her cheek several times.

"Baby, no, it's ok. I'm fine. Lee, look at me." She held the brunette's chin so she could face her. "I'm ok, baby. Please, don't cry."

"I thought I was gonna lose you." She said, her voice breaking and breaking Kara's heart along. "Don't do this again. Don't you ever do this again."

Kara never heard Lena sound so broken. She sat down on her lap, ignoring the fact they were both still very much naked, and she hugged her as tight as she could, kissing her pale shoulder. And Lena hugged her back, as if she was holding a treasure, and she was. She really was because Kara was her treasure, her everything and the single thought of losing the reporter had her shaking in fear.

They stayed in silence, just holding each other until Lena finally calmed down. And when she did, she pushed Kara off her gently so she could get up. "Come on, get dressed. We're going to the hospital."

"Lee, I'm fi-" She tried to tell her girlfriend she was fine and there was no reason for her to see a doctor but Lena didn't even let her finish the sentence.

"Now, Kara." She said, in her best authoritative tone.  
And Kara knew better than to argue with her.

* * *

None of them went to work that day. After seeing a doctor, who told Kara what she should eat and the exercises she should do to keep the asthma at ease— nothing she didn't already know, really—, Lena decided it would be better for Kara to stay home. She wouldn't let the reporter go to work after that, that's for sure and she sure as hell wouldn't leave her alone either. Kara wanted to protest but she thought about it twice and decided that spending the day in bed with her amazing girlfriend wasn't such a bad idea.

The two of them spent the entire day in bed, watching movies and cuddling. Lena was taking such good care of her and Kara couldn't be any more thankful for having the other woman in her life. She always felt blessed for the life she had, for her friends, her family and Lena of course, but in moments like these she realized how truly blessed she really was. She couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, best friend, soulmate and everything Lena was to her.

* * *

The next day found them both back to their routines. 

Everything about the day were ordinary, except for Lena's constant texts asking Kara how she was feeling. And every time she did, Kara couldn't help but smile like a fool because not-so-secretly she loved it when her girlfriend got overprotective. She also thanked God Lena didn't tell Alex or her mother what happened the night before or they would both be panicking for no reason right now. Sure it was cute when Lena would text her a thousand times to check if she was ok but when it was her mother or sister, it was just plain annoying.

She actually felt like a bad daughter and sister at the thought and decided to call her mother and her big sister on her break.

* * *

Kara got home before Lena, as usual, and after taking a shower she put on some panties and an oversized tee that barely covered her butt cheeks. She was hoping to get some that night and she knew Lena wouldn't give it to her without some serious convincing. Luckily for her, she was pretty good at this. Usually, all she had to do was pout her lips and give the CEO her best lost puppy face and the older woman would give into anything she asked of her. Whoever, she knew it would take a little more than that this time but she would succeed like always. Eventually.

Lena got home an hour or so later and after checking on her girlfriend (not even taking a look at the bare long legs she liked so much), she got in the shower. Kara didn't sweat it, she simply waited patiently for her girlfriend to finish her shower. And when Lena was getting dressed in some sweatpants and shirt, the blonde walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tray before going into their bedroom.

"Lee, I got you supper." She said in a singing voice.

"Where did you order from?" The other woman asked because she knew for sure Kara could burn water so there was no way it was homemade.

And just when she lifted her head to actually look at Kara, she felt a tray being placed on her lap. And then, Kara sat down on the tray with a playful smirk on her lips.

"From Kara meat supply. You should try it." She licked the brunette's bottom lip and bit on it.

Lena rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's antics. "Good one, babe. But I don't think it's a good idea."

"Lee..." Kara whined, pouting her lips. "I'm just fine, don't you see?" The blonde pulled the tray aside, straddling the older woman.

"I do, but you just had an attack a couple hours ago and I won't take any risks. Let's just wait a few days."

Kara groaned loudly at the words. A few days? Hell no.

"How do you expect me to go "a few days" without having you inside me?" She kissed all over the CEO's pale neck, grinding against the brunette's half hard dick.

"Kara, you won't get your way this time." Lena tried to sound determined but it came out as a weak whimper. Kara wouldn't stop grinding her ass against her now almost fully hard cock and it was hard to remain composed.

The blonde chuckled. She always got her way and they both knew that. "I want you so bad, Lee. I'm so wet, you have no idea." She used her best cute-yet-sexy voice to get her girlfriend to give in.

When she didn't get an answer, she pulled away just enough for Lena to see how she exposed her panties to the brunette's hungry eyes. The older woman bit her bottom lip when she saw the pink panties with the word "babygirl" printed on it. Lena was anything but clueless, she knew full well about her girlfriend's praise kink. Kara wasn't precisely subtle about it, she was always dropping hints about it and waiting for Lena to take them. And if Lena hadn't give into it yet was only because she found it extremely cute to see the blonde acting all innocent, trying so hard to get Lena to tell her what a good girl she was.

Kara moved her hips back and forth, letting out those little kitten sounds that drove Lena crazy. The older woman grabbed on the blonde's slim waist, fully intending on stopping the movement of Kara's hips but failing miserably. It just felt so damn good, she couldn't bring herself to push the younger woman off her lap. And Kara knew she was two seconds away from winning the battle.

"Kara, you need to stop." Lena tried to order but it came out as a plead.

"Don't want to." She protested in a rather childish voice and then she reached for her inhaler, showing it to Lena. "Safe sex." She joked, causing the CEO to roll her eyes once again.

"It's not funny, Kara. We both almost died yesterday, you from an asthma attack and I from a heart attack."

Now it was Kara's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. It's not unusual for people with asthma to have an attack once in a while, it's most likely to not happen again in a long time. If ever. Damn, the last one was eight years ago!"

"No, the last one was yesterday and I don't want a replay. We're not having sex tonight, and that's final." Lena sounded much more in control this time. Until Kara made her next move.

"Yeah well, your dick says differently." She cupped her girlfriend's hard cock over her pants and squeezed it while sucking on Lena's pulse point. "So hard and ready for me. Do you honestly want to be left blue balled again? I don't think poor Lee Jr. can take it."

Lena wrinkled her nose. "Kara, seriously. Do. Not. Name. My. Dick."

"Hmm, let me think about it... No can do." Kara said, showing the older woman her best smile.

"You're such a brat."

"Indeed. Now about less talking and more fucking?" The blonde pulled the tee over her head and cupped her girlfriend's cheeks to kiss Lena hard.

And poor Lena who was only human, gave in.

She broke the kiss to attach her lips to Kara's left nipple, suckling on it like a hungry baby and stealing breathy moans from the younger woman. Lena circled the nipple with the tip of her tongue and then she bit on it very gently, sending a wave of pleasure through Kara's body and straight to her core. The reporter was so wet already she didn't need any foreplay and Lena knew that, teasing the blonde was her little revenge for the way Kara manipulated her decisions.

"Lee, please." Kara begged when Lena started sucking on her other nipple, holding her in place all the while so Kara couldn't move her hips.

"Who's in control here, Kara?" Lena asked, squeezing the girl's waist and Kara's only response was a tiny whimper. "Who's in control, _babygirl_?"

Kara clenched her pussy around nothing and bit her lip at (finally) being called babygirl. "You. You are."

"That's right, I am. So be a good girl and let me take care of you." Lena said in a husky voice, causing goosebumps on Kara's skin.

And that's exactly what Kara did. She let Lena worship her body and took every agonizing minute of Lena's tease. Every kiss, every bite, every lick. And just when her panties couldn't get any wetter, Lena finally took pity on her and rolled them over, taking the drenched item off. Kara lay on the bed, watching Lena take off her clothes. Her eyes roamed all over the older woman's toned body, stopping on the hard piece of meat standing proud between her legs.

"Like what you see, babygirl?" Lena smirked when she caught her girlfriend staring.

"Very much so." Kara giggled and opened up her legs, silently asking Lena to join her.

Now it was Lena who was staring at her girlfriend's wet and open pussy. She could smell Kara from where she was standing and it drove her crazy with want. Kneeling on the bed, she got closer, placing her body above Kara's without touching her. She braced herself with both hands and leaned down to kiss the blonde while lowering her body until their genitals touched. Kara was squirming under her and Lena knew the blonde was expecting her to fuck her hard because that's how they did it but after what happened the previous day, she was going to make sure and go easy on her girlfriend. Kara got her way, sure, but they were going to do it _her_ way.

She continued to kiss Kara, not hungrily like before but softly and gently. And when she finally pushed the tip of her dick inside the younger woman, it was slow. And just as slowly, she pushed every inch of it inside her girlfriend's clenching pussy, until she was completely buried inside her. Then she started to thrust, in and out, lovingly. And even though they both loved it when they fucked like animals, the love making was fantastic. Kara could feel every single vein on Lena's dick as she went in slower than ever, it was so frustrating but so good at the same time. So good she didn't feel the need to ask Lena to go faster or harder. She was loving that new kind of intimacy.

"I love you so much, Kara." Lena whispered into her lips.

Kara felt her heart beat faster upon hearing this and looked into her girlfriend's eyes, before whispering back: "I love you too, Lee."

And although they had said "I love you" to each other many times in the past, it felt different this time. Like those little words were holding promises of wonderful things yet to come. Like things were about to change. Kara could tell by the look in Lena's eyes. Or by the way the brunette was shaking on top of her, like a virgin making love for the first time. She had never seen the older woman this nervous before. And when she reached for Lena's hands to entwine their fingers and felt how cold her hands were, she started getting nervous herself. Because there was no reason for her hands to be this cold when the rest of her body was on fire.

"Lee... is everything ok?"

Lena smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips. "Everything is perfect, darling."

The blonde relaxed immediately and closed her eyes, just enjoying the gentle way she was being fucked. And Lena did the same, she focused on how good Kara's walls felt around her dick and how the younger woman clenched them more and more often every time. She was about to come and so was Lena. All it took was a little harder thrust to have Kara coming all over her dick and she followed shortly after, shooting rope after rope of seed inside her.

She rested her head on Kara's shoulder afterwards and Kara hugged her while they both tried to catch their breath. In a pleasant silence, they enjoyed each other's embrace, not moving an inch. And just as Kara was about to fall asleep after several minutes of silence, she heard the words she didn't know she needed to hear, until she did.

"Marry me."


End file.
